Meeting the Family
by Celinarose
Summary: Percy really does not want to visit the Burrow.


"Relax. I promise it'll be fine," Oliver assured, patting Percy on the back.

Percy turned to his boyfriend and looked at him as if he didn't believe him. He was grateful for the reassurance, but he felt sure Oliver was wrong.

"You don't know them like I do, Oliver," he replied, slumping down on the bed and holding his head in his hands. He sighed.

He felt the bed shift as Oliver sat down beside him. The latter then proceeded to wrap an arm around him, and pull him closer. Percy took a deep breath and laid his head on Oliver's broad shoulders. He somehow felt more confident from the mere fact that Oliver was beside him, and soon enough, he found himself smiling in spite of himself.

He was just settling in comfortably when he heard Oliver chuckle softly and nudge him. "Come on, now. We don't want to be late!"

Percy groaned and stood back up reluctantly, with Oliver following him.

* * *

Percy raised his hand hesitantly. He did not want to knock on the door. In fact, he did not want to come here anyway. If it hadn't been for Oliver insisting they visit the Burrow.

He heard an exasperated sigh from behind him. He could almost hear Oliver roll his eyes at his reluctance. So, swallowing the lump in his throat, he knocked twice on the familiar wooden door.

Within moments, it opened, the sudden light from inside the house almost blinding him. A bit of squinting revealed his sister, who seemed rather surprised to see him. But true to her character, she soon got over her astonishment and proceeded to envelope him in a sudden hug. As he struggled to breathe in her grip, he saw Oliver nearly doubling over in silent laughter out of the corner of his eyes.

Finally slipping free of Ginny's hold, Percy almost ran inside the house, while Oliver and Ginny walked in behind him.

He quickly realised that if he had thought Ginny's reaction had been a bit over the top, he was absolutely not prepared to face the rest of his family, who were seeing him after months. They all but jumped on him, like a predator attacking it's prey. All while Oliver stood smirking to the side. Percy decided he would pay his boyfriend back for his idea of visiting his family, later.

Out of everyone else, he found that his mother seemed most excited to meet him. She was positively ecstatic on seeing him bring a 'friend'. At any other time, Percy wouldn't have minded, but now, her reaction was heightening his apprehension about what she would say once he made his announcement.

Once they were all sitting on the supper table, with the usual multiple conversations going on, Percy found himself unable to eat despite the beautiful aroma of his mother's well-remembered cooking. He was too busy trying to calm his nerves.

Oliver, sensing his tension, cleared his throat loud enough for the whole table to hear. Then, he began to speak.

"Good evening everyone! Percy and I have an announcement to make." He paused, and then dragged out his bag from under the table before continuing. "But before we do, I have some gifts for all of you."

Percy turned sharply at this. He didn't know of any gifts...even though he had thought it was odd that Oliver wanted to carry the bulky bag with them.

He was really surprised as he realised how much thought Oliver had put into each gift. It was absolutely perfect for each recipient, and clearly, his family thought the same.

Once everyone had finished appreciating their presents, he found enough courage to speak out himself. "Oliver and I are together," he announced in a clear voice, rendering the entire room speechless.

Ron was the first to recover from his shock to speak. "You're...dating him?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Yes, we are dating. And don't you dare say anything hurtful to Oliver!" He surprised himself with how defensive he had suddenly turned.

After a brief awkward pause, Charlie clapped him on the back, proudly.

As he looked around the table of smiling faces, he began to wonder how he had been so scared in the first place.

* * *

"You didn't have to try so hard, you know. What with the gifts and everything."

"I know. But I wanted to."

"I...thank you, Oliver."

"I love you too, Percy."

* * *

 _ **Notes: For Tiggs! Happy belated birthday and I'm so sorry I'm late! I hope you like it! I tried to go a bit fluffy... (via the Tiggerrific Times event at the Golden Snitch. Prompt: Oliver Wood)**_

 _ **Also for the Through the Universe challenge. Prompt: heightening**_

 _ **And for the Jurassic fever event. Prompt:** **Write about a character who strives to leave a good impression on their partner's/ crush's family.**_

 _ **For Pride Month. Prompt:** **Yes, we are dating. And don't you dare say anything hurtful to [character]**_

 _ **For Ollivander's Wand Shop. Prompt; Write about a Gryffindor**_


End file.
